Kikyo is dead, Kagome has the jewel
by Sw33tS0rr0w
Summary: Please tell me that this is a bad dream. The Shikon. What shall i do with it? Oh Kikyo, where are you when I need you? O yes, you're in hell, roasting cuz you fell in love with a Hanyou. But KikSis, just remember that you are still my beloved sister. I, K
1. Default Chapter

Second Fanfic. Please review the end and tell me what u think. Ok? And ill update Sister Deadest soon. Possibly tomorrow. Just read dis one and review first. K? thanku!

* * *

Kikyo, where are you when I actually need you? DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU!!! Damn you for falling in love with a Hanyou. Damn you for leaving me and Kaede behind. Damn you for actually leaving the Shikon Jewel in my trust. DAMN YOU!!! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU BITCH? DAMN YOU!!! The thoughts raced each other in my mind. I looked at Kaede. She is still holding the dead body of Kikyo. Kikyo, my sister. Kikyo my best friend. Kikyo, the descendant of Midoriko. KIKYO!!! How can you leave us? My hands felt sweaty. It was all I can do from dropping the jewel. I clenched it hard in my fist. The Shikon Jewel. It was Kikyo's last wish to protect it and keep it purified. For as long as it is in the hands of a Miko, the battle inside the jewel shall be in the favour of Midoriko. Midoriko. My mother. Where are you now? Oh yes, inside the jewel. How can you forget? Both you and Kik were killed because of the Jewel. I cannot let that happen to me. I SHALL not let that happen to me. And I shall not let that happen to Kaede either. But what shall I do with this damn, fucking sphere that has caused so much pain? Dispose of it? No. It is my duty to protect it. Keep it? Then it shall be my fate to die. Give it? But to whom? Kaede is still too small to protect the jewel properly.

'Kikyo,' the words involuntarily escaped my lips before I could even catch hold of them. 'Kikyo you stupid girl.' I said, kneeling down to her dead body and taking her cold hand in mine. I know that I am an idiot right now. I'm talking to a dead person as if she's alive!!! But no matter, KikSis is still my sister. I pulled her close to me and breathed in her scent. Did I mention that my mother mated a Wolf Demon before she died? It was really thick of her to do that. She was supposed to be HATING demons for goodness sake!!! I could feel pairs of eyes boring into my back. Suddenly, I am aware of this body in my arms. WHAT IN THE HELL OF THE WORLD AM I DOING???!!! I'M HUGGING A DEAD BODY!!!! Omigod. I can't believe that I just did that. I quickly let go of her as though I was burnt and looked at my hands. The villagers are now crowding around Kikyo's body, ready to carry her off to cremation.

'Hold on,' I said, putting a hand on one of their arms to stop them, 'Let me breathe in her scent for the last time.' I took a deep whiff. Smells of cinnamon and clover flooded my nostrils. Kikyo. I shall never forget you. As they carried her away, I closed my eyes lest a tear fell. I am now the main Miko here. Kikyo is gone. And I, shall live the same fate as my mother and sister. The thought hurt me. I didn't want to die like them.

Unless… Kikyo did tell me of a certain man who fused with all the demons that hated mother. It was the same man who killed her, just a day after she told me. Even in death she had believed that her killer was Inuyasha, the half demon she fell in love with. But anyways, Inuyasha is a trivial matter. What I am now worried about is avenging my sister's death and escaping the fate that now belongs to me. Now what was his name again??? Oh yes. His is name is… I screwed up my eyes, trying to remember the name. I was never good at remember names, only pictures. Onigumo – no, that is the man's. Now his name is Naraku. And I know a certain Half demon who would love to get his hands on Kikyo's murderer. Turning around, I walked towards where Kikyo has pinned Inuyasha.

'Kagome! Think about what you are doing! Kikyo ordered to not set Inuyasha free!' Kaede shouted after me.

'But Inuyasha is innocent. And besides, do you wan't to avenge Kikyo's death or not?' I glared at the girl. Children are so gullible; it almost made me feel guilty trying to persuade her, until I reminded myself that what I am telling is the truth.

'Well…'

'Thank-you. That will do.' I turned towards Inuyasha once again. I'm nearing him. Did I mention that I am now sweating? He has a good face. If Kikyo hadn't already claimed him, I would love to have him. My hands are sweaty again. I wiped them on my miko pants. Did I mention that I am now nervous? True, Kikyo had commanded not to set him free. But I had to. I wanted to. I NEED to. I had never disobeyed Kikyo before… no. I have to. I got to do this. I took another step closer. A twig cracked behind me. Startled, I turned around to look. Kaede was following me. I sighed with relief and turned around again. One foot in front of the other. That's it Kagome. Easy does it. One foot. In front. Of another. Good.

Now I'm standing directly in front of him. I reach out my hand and took hold of the arrow that is pierced through his heart. I tugged. Kikyo must have been really angry this time. It's so hard to get out!

'Kaede, help me.' I said through gritted teeth as I pulled again. I felt a pair of hands circle around my waist. This time the arrow came out.

Both me and Kaede fell back, shielding our eyes from the brilliance that came before our eyes.

'Inuyasha,' I whispered.

There, before me stood the boy in his red Haori. His silvery white hair billowed behind him like a cape and the ears on his head twitched.

'Eh, Kikyo?' he asked when he saw me. I shook my head.

'Kikyo, what's the matter?' I shook my head. This is getting annoying.

'KIKYO!'

'I AM NOT KIKYO!' I shouted, 'I AM KAGOME!! KA-GO-ME!' He stepped back.

'See?' I said, showing him my claws. 'I'm a hanyou, just like you. NOT a human.' I humphed and turned away from him.

'Kikyo was much more feminine. And more beautiful.' I blinked. I think my imagination just told me that he compared me to Kikyo!

'Don't EVER compare me to her!' I shouted, this time pulling on his ears, a growling coming from deep within my throat. It was his turn to be surprised.

'Er…' I snarled.

'ok?'

'Thank-you, now, if you would calmly have a seat, I will tell you all about what happened to Kikyo.' He obediently sat down. As I told him what happened, when Naraku killed KikSis, why Kikyo pinned him to the tree, I found my throat oddly clogged up.

'You have to avenge her death,' I said at last, 'Because, she is my only sister.' And if you don't, then I would have to also die protecting the jewel.

* * *

K, finished. Plz review. THANX!!! 


	2. Moving on

All right, mutters something foul under her breathe I'll update on the stupid story but only if I get LOTS of reviews! And I mean LOTS. Ok ok?

* * *

'Hey, Inuyasha…' it was night time. I was lying on my back, gazing at the starts. KikSis used to always do that during night time, dreaming about tomorrow – or maybe about her wedding to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, why does that make me feel so guilty? How can I not feel guilty? I broke my promise to my sister's last wish, even if it is wrong. Inuyasha… what is this feeling? Its so new, yet feels so forbidding…

'What is it?' He was obviously annoyed. I know my scent smells like Kikyou's, just how often have I mistaken my own for hers? He must have thought I was her.

'I need you to help me split the jewel tomorrow, and scatter it, so that no one would be able to find it.'

'Why? Can't you see that other demons can find it and take it?' he was now angry.

'What? And that I am going to die just like Kiksis?' I countered, equally fired. Then, changing my tone to please him better,

'It is hard for me too… after all, I have to protect the jewel, and well, once –' What was that? I stopped, listening, breathing slowly as though not to belie the life in my exhalation. There is a person close by… just who is it? I sniffed. Oh great, rain… now I would have to rely on my sight and hearing alone. Damn it. Lightning cracked, then thunder roared. The rain fell pitter pattering on the forest floor.

'What a big rain storm,' I mused.

'What a big rain…' A voice sounded somewhere to my left.

'Who's there? Inuyasha?' But he was nowhere to be seen.

'Inuyasha!'

'He is not here…' the same voice. It is hard to determine whether it is male or female. Must be the rain. There are foot steps… Just a bit closer. One more step. NOW! I struck with all my might towards the back of my left. There was no one there. I could have sworn there was – to the top! Of course! I slashed the leaves of the trees above me. No… no one. How odd.

'You cannot strike me…' That voice… it sounds so familiar. I turned around. Lightning flashed briefly. No! It can't be!

'But you're dead…' I said, the voice that left my mouth was so unlike my own, it sounded so feeble, so alone.

'You… traitor!' There are hands circling around my neck. My air supply was getting cut off. For a moment, I struggled, and then stopped. No, I should die… I am a worthless hanyou. I want to die. Kiksis was my life, and now that she was gone, I have no purpose left. Let me die.

'Do you really want to? I can make it slow if you want to, but painless.' Slow please, I want to see Inuyasha's face one more time, before I go. I just want to tell him that I… then there was a scream, followed by a high pitched yell. I suppose it would have been weird for Kaede to see me dangling ten feet in the air with a hand around my throat, which arm extended into the leaves of the tree. Kaede, what would become of her? Who would protect her? No, I don't want to die, I can't leave Kaede alone! I began fighting again, this time with a vengeance. I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL KILL YOU!

'How can you kill me? I am dead.' the voice laughed. Now that struck a chord within my thoughts.

'You are not dead.' I whispered, 'as a matter of fact, you are very much alive.'

flashback

A figure fell down a fissure in the ground

end flashback

'I raced down the gorge to try and find your body, but only saw a spatter of blood and a tear of cloth. Isn't that right?' I quickly deducted. 'You purposely cut yourself and tore your clothes just to make me believe that you are dead.'

'Right you are…' The hands released themselves as I caught a new scent.  
Inuyasha, and he is coming here – fast. The rain has cleared up, and I caught scent of that smell.

'Naraku…' I looked after the dark head with the tendrils, 'I hope we meet again…'

'Do you want to remember your past?' I was about to call him something, and it triggered something, as though a distant memory. NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

'Kagome, are you alright?' Inuyasha had his arm around me. Hey, that gave off a weird feeling, another memory.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' I held my head as though it were a tender flower. Standing up, I staggered away. His face looked so familiar. So…

'ARGH!'

'Kagome,' his face showed genuine concern.

'Go… away, run… far and wide… never come back!' I'm beginning to remember… and this can mean the end to… NO! Midoriko, I tried, I'm sorry mother…

'Finally, this is the real me.'

'Kagome…' Inuyasha was looking at me with round eyes.

'Has turned evil again.' Finished Kaede.

'No little bitch, I'm not Kagome, I am…'

'Come Yashamaru,' Naraku is above, beckoning me. Shove off bitch, my other side said, its my turn to rule this body now. HELP ME!

* * *

Hey, thats the end, please review!


End file.
